Paul Blart vs Jimmy Hopkins
Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! One sunny morning in a city mall, Jimmy Hopkins was busy running some errands for one of his teachers. While there he decided to have a little fun, so as soon as he got done purchasing the products his teacher asked for, he left the mall and went behind it. Jimmy pulls out a can of spary paint, begins to spray paint some inappropriate content on the wall. "Hey!" shouted someone. Jimmy turns around and sees a fat mall cop coming towards him on a scooter. This guy was none other than Paul Blart the Mall Cop. "Kid don't you know that using graffiti is against the law? I'm afraid your gonna have to come with me son." said Paul with a stern voice. "Make me!" shouted Jimmy as he then flips up the middle finger towards Paul. "Alright looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way then" said Paul. LET'S BREAK SOME RULES! FIGHT! Paul charges towards Jimmy on his scooter, but Jimmy jumps out of the way in time. Jimmy pulls out a stink bomb and tosses a stink bomb at Paul, blinding him, and runs off. As soon as the gas clears, Paul looks around for Jimmy. "Where did he go?" he asked. He then spots Jimmy trying to leave on his go kart. "Hey get back here! No one runs from the law!" shouted Paul as he speeds towards Jimmy to catch him. Jimmy however manages to start his kart and rides away, and Paul gives the chase. Jimmy then pulls out his bottle rocket launcher and proceeds to fire three rockets towards the Mall Cop. Paul barely manages to dodges them, but Jimmy fires another rocket towards him, this time managing to get to a clear shot at Paul, knocking him off his scooter. "Ha! Later chump!" mocked Jimmy. Suddenly Jimmy's victory was cut short by the sound of a truck, so he turns around and sees one heading towards him. Jimmy then jumps out of his vehicle, just as the truck crashes right into his go kart, destroying it completely. Paul gets off the ground and rushes towards Jimmy on his scooter. Jimmy gets up and runs from Paul, but Paul manages to catch up to him and grabs Jimmy by the arm. "Hold right there son, you're under arrest!" shouted Paul. Jimmy however wasn't ready to give up that easily as he then pulls out a box of itching powder and tosses it right in Paul's face. Paul's starts to feel comfortably itchy and begins to scratch himself. Jimmy uses this moment to pull out his spud gun and fires a potato towards Paul, hitting him right in the gut, and sending hurling towards a busy street. Paul is then hit by speeding vehicle, sending him crashing into a building and crippling him. K.O! Aftermath Jimmy heads back to Bullworth on foot, while Paul is seen being loaded onto an ambulance, Conclusion This Melee's Winner is Jimmy Hopkins Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Adult vs Child themed One Minute Melee Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Adult vs Teenager themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees